Kimaya "Kimmy" Deva
Kimmy Deva is the daughter of Kamadeva, the Hindu god of love, and his wife Rati. She attends Monster High, flying all the way from India on her father's giant pet parrot. Character Personality Kimmy is many things, but is, in short, "in love with love". She enjoys anything that has to do with romance, and thrives upon this. She is kind and perky, perhaps a little too much at times. However, she does care deeply for her friends and godly family, and will do anything for them. Despite her usual bubbliness, she can be serious if the situation calls for it. Appearance Kimmy is a young goddess with green skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. She wears pink and purple eye makeup, and her lips are pink. Basic Kimmy's basic is her in a pink skirt and shirt with a tan hem. Connecting her shirt and skirt is a series of gold jewels. On her head, she wears a large, golden headress, decorated with colorful jewels. She has a necklace, earrings, and shoes that are themed with flowers. Date Fright (Fan Line) TBA Interests and Hobbies Kimmy's favorite activity is playing matchmaker, even when the monsters she's setting up don't want her to. She also enjoys singing. Powers/Abilities Being the daughter of a deity, Kimmy pocesses the usual abilities that come with it, as well as a few others. * 'Immortality: '''Kimmy will live forever, however, she is not invincible, and can be harmed. Unique Abilities * Amokininesis: Kimmy can control feelings of love, lust, and passion, inducing these feelings on others and even herself. Skillset *'Archery: 'Kimmy is naturally adept with bows and arrows. * '''Singing: '''Kimmy can sing fairly well. Classic Monster In Hindu mythology, Kamadeva was the god of love. Often portrayed as a handsome deity with green skin, he appears in a few myths, along with his wife, the goddess Rati. Relationships Family Kimmy is an only child, and she lives with her parents in a large temple. She gets along with her parents very well, although they were concerned about her decision to attend Monster High. Still, they support her. Kimmy also has two family pets, a large parrot named Suka and a cuckoo bird. Friends Kimmy has found a BFF with Kara Devi, a fellow Hindu goddess, although how they ever became friends considering their polar personalities is a mystery even to the gods, though they still get along very well. Kimmy is on friendly terms with most of the school's demigods, particularly Trevor and Lily Cupid, Lio Croshiph Duat, and Lani Pau Ahi. Another one of Kimmy's friends is Jack Lycropolis, as they get along with their mutual positivity. A close friend of Kimmy's is Amy Pousa, a new student, who is just as energetic as Kim, and is always there for her. She was also close with C.A Cupid before her transfer, and now hosts her old radio show, ''On the Air with C.A Cupid, in her absence, now called On the Air with Kimmy Deva. Enemies Kimmy likes everybody and considers everyone to be her friend, although there are more than a few monsters who dislike her, whether it be jealousy over her godly status, or simply they find her annoying. One such person is Haukea Ahu. Romance Kimmy is dating Trevor Erosson, who is also a love demigod. Donny Phaestus used to like Kimmy, though not to her knowledge. Notes *Her last name, Deva, is a term for "deity" in Hinduism. *December 21st is her birthday. *Her theme song is "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé. *She appeared in the T.V special Gods and Monsters, and its sequel Gods and Monsters 2: The Forgotten God. *She has a diary. *She speaks with an Indian accent. Gallery Kamadeva1.jpg|Kimmy's Father kolkata-mansion-331.jpg|Kimmy's House kimmy skullette (1).png|Kimmy's Skullete (Made by Pdwolverine) th (11).jpg|Kimmy's Mother Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Green skin Category:Goddess Category:Immortal Category:Bi-curious Category:Loves singing Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Airbenderfreak's oc Category:Indian Mythology Category:Indian goddess Category:India Category:Ancient India Category:God of Love Category:Kimmy Deva Category:Gods and Monsters Category:Goddess-in-Training